legendofvincentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Avengers: Season 1 Episode 1: Meet The Avengers
"We have to call up on them...." Director Fury said. "Sir! Have you become that desperate?" Agent Coulsons said. "Our old enemies are making me VERY desperate..." "Yes sir! I`ll call up on them!" Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America Steve Rogers was an soldier against Red Skull in World War II. After defeating him, his plane crashed in the North Pole. Getting freezed allowed Rogers to keep on living, and he regained consciousness in 2011. Powers: Normal human powers, but then to the maximum. Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man Tony Stark is a billionare with an robotic suit, with INCREDIBLE endurance and weapons. He is selfish, can`t play well with others, and only thinks about himself... until it comes to saving the world. Powers: None. Thor Thor is a half-god and guardian of Planet Earth. He is son of Odin, and brother to Loki (Loki is adopted). He uses a giant mallet which can spit thunder to save the world. FUCK YEAH! Powers: None :P. What a powerful god... hmmm.... Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman Bruce Wayne has lost his parents on young age, leaving him alone with is butler, a GIANT HOUSE, and a fortune. Years later, wanting to avenge his parents, he started fighting as what he feared the most: a bat. He uses a lot of cool gadgets and a suit. Which i think has kevlar. Powers: None Peter Parker A.K.A Spiderman On a normal excursion to a lab with genetically manipulated spiders (LOL), Peter Parker gets bit by a spider. He gets powers. His Uncle dies; "With great power comes great responsibility". He starts working as phot- ANYWAYS, HE KICKS ASS! Powers: Spider-powers. You didn`t see that one coming, huh? Hal Jordan A.K.A Green Lantern Pilot gets ring, imagines stuff (including guns :3), and they come true. THE END Powers: None. Logan A.K.A Wolverine HE`S FUCKING BADASS! END OF STORY :P! Powes: Regenerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, agility, stamina, reflexes, and longevity Adamantium-laced skeletal structure Retractable adamantium-laced bone claws Master martial artist, spy, and tactician Trained swordsman Bruce Banner A.K.A The Hulk Dr. Bruce Banner, thanks to a gamma ray experiment gone wrong, transforms into a giant green-skinned hulk whenever his pulse rate gets too high. He can`t control it. He can control it when he CHOOSES to transfrom into him though. Powers: ULTIMATE STRENGTH! Jay Garrick A.K.A The Flash Jason Peter "Jay" Garrick was a college student in 1938 who accidentally inhaled heavy water vapors after falling asleep in his laboratory where he had been working. As a result, he found that he could run at superhuman speed and had similarly fast reflexes. After a brief career as a college football star, he donned a red shirt with a lightning bolt and a stylized metal helmet with wings (based on images of the Greek deity Hermes), and began to fight crime as the Flash. Powers: SUPER SPEED! "Mr. Fury? I bet we go have to find them." "Then so be it."